


you will carry me safe to shore

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [24]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Setting - Modern Setting, Siblings, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anon prompt on tumblr: can you please write sth about Bellamy and little Octavia being scared because e.g. a thunderstorm or so?</p><p>Octavia's afraid of thunderstorms, and Bellamy wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will carry me safe to shore

Octavia was afraid of thunderstorms.

Bellamy turned on the news every evening to find out the latest updates of the weather; he’d seen her scared once – her little eight year old body curling up, shaking, crying. The day after, she refused to admit that it had happened, but he’d seen it all the same, and stood lamely by, not knowing what to do. Bellamy refused to let that be the case again.

When he found out that there would be a storm, he moved all the blankets he could find to the wardrobe. It was Octavia’s go-to hiding place; an old, tall wooden wardrobe with only a rail, at the top. There were clothes on hangers, but they were easily pushed to the side as Bellamy piled in the blankets, chucking in her favourite stuffed toy for good measure.

Their mother was out when the rain started pouring, and Bellamy didn’t notice because his mother was always out, anyway. He sent Octavia brief glances while she stared out the window; the darkness hiding the rain drops until they hit the window. She sat there for a while; her hair tied back and her body completely still, watching the rain tap against the glass, softly at first, then harder, harder, harder.

When there was lightning, she jumped. The thunder came only a few seconds after and Bellamy strode to the window, pulling the curtains shut.

“Come on, O,” he nodded to their bedroom and she frowned, finally tugging her eyes away from the window.

“What’s happening?” She asked quietly.

“Just come on.” Octavia turned off the television and followed after him, watching as he shut off the lights and opened the wardrobe in their bedroom.

“What’s this?” Bellamy smiled warmly down at her.

“It’s our safety from the storm,” he replied. “Get in.” His sister hesitated for only a second before stepping warily into the wardrobe, and lowered herself into the nest of blankets. Bellamy followed closely behind, pulling the doors shut as he went, and settling himself next to his sister. They scuffled about inside the wardrobe; shifting and moving the blankets. When they finally settled down, Octavia was on his lap, the blankets pulled tightly about them, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They were silent for a while; listening to the far off sound of rain, in the dark; each other’s slow breathing; the sound of the television from the floor above.

“What scares you about storms?” Bellamy asked eventually, quietly, into the pitch black of the wardrobe. Octavia didn’t say anything for a long while; long enough for him to wonder if she was still there, had she not been sitting on his lap.

“I don’t like loud noises,” she replied at last, a squeak in the dark. Bellamy raised his eyebrows, because he hadn’t known this. Octavia Blake was a force of nature, and suddenly she didn’t like something which she’d perfected.

“Really,” he said, not a question as she nodded into his shoulder. “How long has this been happening?”

“A while,” she admitted. They were quiet for another moment before she said a name into his chest.

“What was that?”

“Paul,” she replied. Bellamy gritted his teeth for a moment, remembering the chaos Paul had brought into their lives. He was a regular client of Aurora Blake, for a while, and a boyfriend at one point as well. He stopped coming by after one awful night, though. Bellamy knew there wasn’t a storm that night, but it made sense all the same. Aurora and Paul had started arguing in the kitchen, and Bellamy had shut off the TV, picking up his sister and carrying her into their bedroom. It was only a second after he shut the door behind them that there was a gunshot.

“Paul,” he repeated bitterly.

“And Luke,” she added, sadly. Octavia had liked Luke – he was around a lot about six months beforehand. Aurora hadn’t met him as a potential client, for once, and he seemed less shady than the rest of the boyfriends she’d brought back. But he made dinner, chopping vegetables loudly; knife against glass chopping board; as Aurora and he fought; and O had entered the room just as he turned on their mother with the blade.

Bellamy’s eyes widened as he realised Octavia’s fear; of the people that loud noise brought with them.

“Bad things happen,” she told him. “Bad things happen when there are loud noises.” Bellamy didn’t reply anymore, just rubbed her back slowly, gently, until they fell asleep, the storm still shaking the building and the rain still banging at the windows.

They woke up in the wardrobe and Bellamy moved cautiously around the apartment, so as not to wake their mother. But, he found by the time he reached the kitchen, she wasn’t there. So he made O’s breakfast, keeping an ear out for the clunker of a car she drove, but it didn’t come.

There was a knock on the door, however, and two policemen stood there, sad smiles on their faces, his mother’s hand bag in one of their hands, and Bellamy thought about Octavia’s words from the night before; _bad things happen when there are loud noises._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please remember the dynamic duo: kudos and comments. It's just a drabble while I have massive writers block, but I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
